


So, what is your type?

by TeamFreeWillAlways



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think I'm making this sound heavier than it actually is, Light Angst, Maya Hart-centric, Pining, Pre-Slash, Realization, a bit of a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWillAlways/pseuds/TeamFreeWillAlways
Summary: Maya tells Riley what her type is, and realizes that maybe there's one boy who fits all of the requirements.





	So, what is your type?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the episode Girl Meets World: of Terror. 
> 
> This is my first Girl Meets World fanfic I've ever written, so I hope I did this ship justice!

“Hey, Peaches?” Riley asked. 

“Yes, Riles?” Maya answered. They’d only been laying on Maya’s bed for five minutes, and she was pretty sure Riley was just trying to put off going to bed, but since it was only 7:00 o’clock, Maya would indulge her.

“Remember earlier today when you told Lucas he wasn’t your type? What is your type? Because I don’t think you’ve ever really mentioned it,” Riley’s talking started to speed up towards the end, almost as if she only just realized that Maya doesn’t talk about her crushes as much as Riley does; which is true, Maya didn’t ever talk about crushes because she’s never really had one. Besides Uncle Boing of course, but she doesn’t think Riley really wants to hear Maya describe her uncle as the perfect boy.

When she thinks about it though, is Josh really her perfect guy for her? He’s sweet, but maybe he’s too sweet? For her anyway; Maya doesn’t think he’d ever really keep up with her and her rebelliousness, not after a while. So who could she see herself with?

Turning on her side to face Riley, she started to list off attributes. “He’d have to be nice-“

“I thought you didn’t do nice?” an already confused Riley asked.

“I don’t personally do nice, but between you and me I wouldn’t mind someone who does. I think it’d really help balance me out you know? Kind of like how we balance each other out.” She knows Josh would definitely fill that particular requirement, considering how well he treats her and his family. “But he can’t be too nice, he’d have to be able to bite back or it would be no fun dating him.” That’s something she’s not sure Josh is capable of; he’s a lot like Riley and Mr. Matthews in that regard.

Riley turned so she was mirroring Maya. “How can someone be nice but not too nice? Isn’t it just people are nice or mean?” 

Maya paused and bit her lip at that, because if that’s how Riley thinks people work then what side does she think Maya falls on? “Not exactly, Honey. No one is that black and white, except maybe for you. Most people fall somewhere in the middle.” Not even Ranger Rick leaned completely towards one side; she could tell. Whether or not he was going to let Riley in on that is something that is yet to be seen. “Anyway, back to my perfect guy. He’d have to be funny, and find me funny.”

“Me too! Lucas is funny, it’s one of the reasons I like him so much.” Riley gushed. Maya sometimes wondered what Riley was going to do once she and Lucas broke up. She knew it was going to happen; it was inevitable. They were only in middle school, and the likelihood of Lucas still hanging out with them by high school was slim, let alone him and Riley being in a happy relationship. But Maya wasn’t going to mention that to her because she refused to be the one to crush her hope. Maya was the one with no hope, not Riley.

“Right. The most important thing though is that he needs to respect me and the rest of the people I care about. I refuse to be with anyone who doesn’t already love all of us and know me really well. I don’t want to let anyone in who will disrupt what we have going on. You come first, and then Lucas and Farkle. Those are my terms, and anyone who doesn’t understand that isn’t going to get my time.” That went for anyone who decided they wanted to befriend her; not just potential boyfriends. It was one of the reasons she never really bothered to think about it, because she highly doubted anyone would ever meet those standards. Except for maybe Josh, because she knew he would always put Riley before her, and that’s exactly what Maya wanted. He was the safest option. She wasn’t about to make the same mistake her mom did with her dad. Maya would be absolutely certain about whoever she got a crush on.

It was starting to hurt to talk about after not letting herself ever think about it. She knew that as everyone around her got boyfriends and girlfriends she’d continue to be alone, she just hoped that Riley would always be there so she didn’t feel like it all the time. 

Maya could see Riley wanting to comment on what she just said, and to reassure her but that was the last thing Maya wanted. Instead she decided to distract Riley by pointing out that she wasn’t freaking out about how scary Maya’s room was anymore, which just ended up reminding her and starting the whole cycle of trying to calm her down all over again. That was fine with her though, she hoped that it’d be a long while before Maya’s love-life was brought up again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until the afternoon after Lucas and Farkle visited them and she was alone in her house that Maya realized that almost everything she said last night also applied to Lucas. Huckleberry was a nice guy, but was able to take everything that Maya dished out, and even responded in his own ways every once in a while. That was what their whole game was. And like Riley had mentioned; he was also pretty funny, but Maya would never admit it.

He was already in their group, at least for now. He’d do anything for all of them, and he cared for Riley more than anyone. But he’s also shown that he cares about Maya on some level, or else he would’ve run on the first day of school. He’s never done anything to hurt any of them. He was there for her during the art show, and she got to know him a lot better when they became business partners for Mr. Matthews’s class. Lucas was showing himself to be trustworthy. 

There was one thing though that made Maya hesitate to trust him completely, and that was the darkness she could see in his eyes when he though no one was looking. It was how she knew he wasn’t a complete goody-two-shoe, because those kinds of shadows are hard to hide. Maya would know. She would never dream of coming in between him and Riley, she’d bury her feeling deep in the ground so that they can never be found before she did that, but if he ever fessed up to whatever it is that he’s not telling them then maybe Lucas Friar could be her type.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
